


Three in a ship

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: How did they get into this situation? Ahsoka can’t remember and right now she doesn’t care, all she does care about right now is getting fucked by two these two handsome men.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Three in a ship

Ahsoka pulls her mouth away from Rex’s cock and gasps. “O-Oh. Maul, don’t stop!” His tongue worked wonders on her cunt, flicking her folds and pressing against her clit - he was devouring her like an  _ animal _ , and she  _ loves _ it. “Ahh!”

“Cum, my Lady.” His whisper does the trick and in seconds she moans in ecstasy as she orgasms, she barely has time to register before her mouth is shoved back onto Rex’s wet and throbbing cock.

“Your not finished yet Commander.” His hand has a hold on her back leku, holding her as he thrusts in her mouth. “Fuck - so good.”

She hums around his cock and holds the base with a hand. Her other is taken by Maul as he sucks on her fingers coaxed in her juices from the earlier play.

How did they get into this situation? Ahsoka can’t remember and right now she doesn’t care, all she does care about right now is getting fucked by two these two handsome men.

Rex pulls her off this time and cups her chin to look at her, drool on her chin and eyes lustful. “Good pet.”

She almost comes again by the name. 

“I believe it is time for the main event.” Maul says to them, Ahsoka and Rex share a look, and the clone decides to speak.

“No offence Maul, but...what can you do for that?”

The Zabrak smirks, and instead of it being terrifying, Ahsoka finds it... _ arousing _ , especially with those lustful eyes. “Your mind cannot comprehend that I cannot have things other then legs made?”

He takes his pants off, tunic already on the floor from earlier. There, standing at his crotch area between his legs was a cock, not real of course, but as close to it as possible.

And it was black.

Ahsoka’s breath hitches as she stares at the object, it wasn’t real but it still made her want the Zabrak. It was thick and long, probably bigger then Rex’s, and it made her mouth water.

“Eager, Lady Tano?” He teases with a smirk and steps closer. Ahsoka sits up and crawls to him and gets on her knees, the intention is clear and Maul prepares himself by copying Rex’s hold on her leku as she takes him in her mouth.

He moans, and it occurs to Ahsoka that Maul can  _ feel _ \- that makes it all the more better. She doesn’t waste anything and bobs her head, stroking his base and using her tongue and teeth to give him pleasure. The sounds he makes are  _ astounding _ , and she is proud that she can make the one and only Darth Maul feel this way.

Rex comes up behind and positions her so she scratches out and kisses down her back, it’s a  _ lovely _ sensation, and places his hands on her hips. 

“I can’t wait any longer.” He says, before thrusting himself inside her.

Ahsoka moans loudly around Maul’s cock, the vibrations sending him waves of pleasure. Her body moves as Rex fucks her cunt from behind and Maul fucks her face.

Force - it was  _ so _ good.

She doesn’t know how long they are in this position as Maul pulls her off his mouth and kisses her lips sweetly.

“Enough of this, I want to be inside you.”

_ Oh fuck _ .

They move her, Rex on his back and Maul behind her as she sits on the Clone, both easing her down on his cock before Maul thrusts in behind. They hardly wait - and  _ pound _ into her. 

The force of their thrusts make her fall onto Rex, her arms and head against his chest as Maul stands higher on the bed, and absolutely _ fucks _ her.

“Aaah-aah-aah! Fuck - Don’t stop!”

Rex chuckles. “That won’t be a problem  _ cyar'ika _ .”

Maul spanks her ass, making her gasp. “ _ Never _ .” He growls.

Her throat is sore by the time she cums on their dicks, but they don’t stop, and continue to fuck her until they spent themselves inside her. Their moans are different but hot, Ahsoka shivers and moans as she feels herself getting filled up by her cum, and when they pull out, it leaks onto her thighs that Maul has no shame in _ licking _ up.

She’s gently rolled onto her back, she can hardly see the ceiling as she closes her eyes and breathes heavily from the rough exercise.

“Looks like we tired her out.” Rex chuckles besides her and strokes her stomach. She can feel Maul on her other side and his large hand near Rex’s, his lips against her cheek. 

“That is no surprise.” There’s humour in his voice that would normally annoy her. “Perhaps we should be more gentle from now on.”

Wait, what?

“You want to do this again?” Rex voices her question, Maul hums.

“Of course. Do not lie, Captain, I felt your enjoyment and _ pleasure _ through the whole of it, you want this as much as Lady Tano and I do. And do not deny this Lady Tano, I can feel it in you too.”

Damn Maul, he was right, she immensely enjoyed what they just did, she knew Rex this too - but so did Maul.

“On one condition,” She says, opening her eyes and looking at them both. “ _ Never _ be gentle.”

Rex is surprised, but Maul - 

He grins.

“Then Ahsoka dear, we have a deal.”


End file.
